onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
"Kyoto Uprising" Memory Scrolls
An event to coincide with the release of several shikigami, it is part of the larger Anniversary Celebration series of events. Introduction :Tamamo no Mae stands on top of a tower, surveying Kyoto, thinking of which? :Doumeki rushes along, seeking without pause, for the sake of what? :Yukidouji embraces the long blade, revealing killing intent, holding hatred towards whom? ......all these answers will be revealed in the new scroll story "The Kyoto Uprising." Shards There are three kinds of shards: small, medium, and large. They are used to fix the scroll. Ways for opportunities to obtain them are: # Passing exploration/awakening/mitama (excluding Sogenbi)/goryo/challenge versions of skin instances # Victory in personal kekkai toppa and onmyoryo kekkai toppa # Buying tamashidama, where every 20 gives 1 medium shard through mail # Using mystery/jade/current world amulet for shikigami summoning, and every 10 summons gives 1 large shard # There is a limit of 50 small shards daily, no such limit is imposed on other shards After scroll is fixed, no more shards can be obtained, and at the end of event, is converted to gold. Rewards Random rewards will be given when turning in recollection scroll shards. In another, a server-wide ranking exists for each memory which ranks players based on their contributions to that particular memory. |-|Tamamo no Mae= |-|Yuki Doji= |-|Domeki= Shikigami Stories Tamamo no Mae = - Seventh Night = The great youkai Tamamo no Mae was born with nine tails, extremely strong, and easily got anything he wanted. Creatures as weak as humans never crossed his sight, until that day by the shrine, the woman's flute playing entered his heart, and he met his fate's enemy. The woman birthed a pair of twins, but before he could come to enjoy parenting, heavenly lightning struck - the woman was a miko who served the gods, and was not allowed to marry, lest she suffer divine punishment. As the lightning descended, the woman sacrificed herself to block the lightning for Tamamo no Mae and the children. After that, it rained for 7 nights. Some say those were the tears of Tamamo no Mae for his lost lover. - Blood Night = Tamamo took the appearance of the miko. Taking his two children Ui and Aika into seclusion in the mountains near Kyoto, he met Kuzunoha, Kuzunoha gave the children bracelets to suppress their demonic aura and taught them how to take human form. They passed ten years in peace. But one day Aika accidentally broke her bracelet, and her demon aura was detected by a nearby onmyouji. Tragedy descended...... The childless Tamamo no Mae in a fit of rage destroyed the entire mountain with a burst of demonic energy, vowing to pay back his enemies eye for eye. }} |-| Yukidouji = - Beginning of Affinity = The shrine's miko liked to play with children. "Miko nee, let's build a snowman!" And thus, a snowman was born on that winter day. "Miko nee, let's give him a sword!" The nine-tailed fox by her side unsheathed his sword and hung it on the snowman. "Miko nee, let's give him a name!" The miko tied a butterfly bow on the snowman. "How about Yukidouji?" Night. Amid great gusts of wind, the demon aura on the sword seeped into the ice and snow. The empty eyes of the snowman grew bright, he had gained life. "What is the meaning of life?" The newborn Yukidouji was very confused. "Journey and find it." The kind miko smiled gently and answered him. "You will understand once you find people important to you." Thus, Yukidouji set out on a journey to find the answer. - Ending of Affinity = Yukidouji navigated many mountains and crossed many streams, he met a pair of compassionate elderly folks in the mountain, they adopted him and they spent the winter together. Yukidouji thought that he'd melt after winter passed, but the demonic aura on the blade maintained his human form. At the end of the winter, he said his farewells and returned to his journey, but before leaving, the old lady told him "This place is your home, you are welcome whenever." The next winter, Yukidouji returned, but it was ruins what once was a tiny hut. They say it was a cataclysmic battle between the great demon nine-tailed fox and onmyouji, destroying all. The words of the elderly lady still resounded. Yukidouji finally understood the love and meaning that the miko spoke of. Yukidouji sheathed the blade, he knew where Tamamo no Mae was heading towards. Flurries of wind and snow followed in his wake as he walked alone in the direction of Kyoto. }} |-| Doumeki = - Shape of Illusion = Tamamo no Mae fell in love with the miko and was to receive divine punishment, and the miko sacrificed herself to block it. The legendary Tamamo no Mae and the miko, were the parents of the girl in her memories. Tamamo no Mae was in anguish over the death of the miko, revealing his original form of a nine-tailed fox, the berserking demonic energy scared the girl and her twin elder brother that they wailed in unison. Tamamo no Mae heard their cries, the terrifying demonic power vanished, as well as that evil nine-tailed fox. The miko once again stood in front of the children, smiling gently with outstretched arms. - Silence After the Fire = In truth the girl knew that the woman raising them was not their mother, but their father Tamamo no Mae, but she and her brother tacitly kept this a secret, like safeguarding a dream filled with love. Yet, that passing onmyouji used karmic fire to destroy everything. Through the purple eye, it was as if the karmic fire was also charring Doumeki's skin, Doumeki sank into confusion. "Despite dying in such pain, why is there no hatred, is it because there was already enough love? How admirable......" The Doumeki who was unable to untangle herself from looking through the girl's memories, embedded the purple eye into her face. She thought, perhaps then she could be like the girl, and receive lots of love... }} Gallery 000005d8.png 0000188a.png 00001bb7.png 00000bd1.png 00001a13.png 000013fd.png 000015d6.png 00000975.png 000014b8.png Memory Scrolls - Tamamonomae - Onmyoji|Tamamo no Mae|linktext=Chapters 1 to 3 Memory Scrolls - Yuki Doji - Onmyoji|Yuki Doji|linktext=Chapters 4 to 6 Memory Scrolls - Dodomeki - Onmyoji|Domeki|linktext=Chapters 7 to 9 Category:Reward Category:Event